


Edinburgh

by GeoLinden



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human Vision (Marvel), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Vision (Marvel), Sweet Vision (Marvel), Vision (Marvel) Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoLinden/pseuds/GeoLinden
Summary: Your choices led you to find yourself in no man’s land. You had chosen to be part of Captain America’s team by standing up to the law, and that had consequences, now you have to stay hidden, but at least you have his company.
Relationships: Vision (Marvel) & Reader, Vision (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Edinburgh

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my spelling and grammatical mistakes, English is not my native language, I am learning.
> 
> My Tumblr: https://ladyeliot.tumblr.com

You are an invisible woman. But not literally.

After the time you spent in the Raft, an underwater prison with the sole purpose of keeping enhanced individuals incarcerated, your view of the world changed. You managed to get out of there not because you were allowed to, but because of the help of a good friend, and from then on you only had the option to stay hidden from the world. There were numerous destinations to choose from, but you opted for Edinburgh. Located on the east coast of Scotland, on the banks of the Firth of Forth, you thought it would be safe enough and also central enough that you would never have to escape again, even though you were a wanted fugitive.

Your solitude used to always be your ally. Because of your powers related to Psychometry you avoided contact with human beings. Your psychometric perspective allowed you to telepathically read a person’s most recent memories only by creating physical contact with them, which used to destabilise you the most.

But you had him, Vision. Every now and then he would go to that island to meet you again. There was your support, the only person you could fully trust and who, according to you, cared about you. Those days were easier just because he was there. It was like having a normal life, being an ordinary person in the eyes of the world. You could wander the streets under the streetlights aimlessly. You could spend hours talking about any banal subject, you could make plans for couples, because in time that’s what you had become. Although it may seem incoherent, an android and a mutant, what was coherent in your lives? Nothing. But you were happy.

You were both aware that this dream might come to an end sooner or later, but you did not express it out loud, it was something that was locked away in your subconscious. You lived in a garret in the old part of town, overlooking the castle. It was romantic and bohemian, especially on rainy nights, it offered you peace.

It was a night like any other night, Vision had been here for four weeks, he didn’t normally stay that long, he must still be leading a double life without inspiring suspicion. You were in bed reading, it was one of those stormy nights that attracted you so much. Vision had taken on his human appearance, he was sitting on the seat under the window, pensive. You could tell by the light of the street lamps and the moonlight falling on his face.

You closed the book in your hands, curious as to what he was thinking, perhaps you spotted a sign of concern in his facial features. You didn’t want to make him escape from his thoughts so you slowly approached him.

“Are you all right?” you asked, stroking his cheek, sitting down opposite him.

The wistful smile he offered you encouraged you to stroke his face again.

“I’ve been thinking,” he said picking up your hand and offering a kiss on it.

“What have you been thinking?” you asked, caressing his lips.

“We’ve been hiding for two years,” he said gently playing with your hand. “This started as a test for us, I think we’ve passed it.”

“Yeah, I think so too,” you looked at him tenderly.

“Y/N, I don’t want to hide anymore,” he came clean.

“Vis, we can’t,” you explained between whispers with a saddened gesture. “We both made promises, which we must keep. We will both leave here.”

“We don’t have to,” he rebutted, kissing your hand again. “I just want us to be together.”

You smiled and lowered your face a little embarrassed, you knew that things were not as simple as his words suggested, there was a lot at stake and it wasn’t limited to just the two of you.

"If you want…” he added somewhat hesitantly. “Of course.”

“I want to,” you said looking back at him smiling. “But it’s not that simple, Vis.”

You approached him slowly, taking his face in your hands, and pressed your forehead to his, leaving his gem between the two of you. Discovering Vision’s memories was not as easy for you as it was for any other human being. But in that instant his last memories of those four weeks came to your mind, making you share them with him as well. Nightly walks, conversations about your desire to have a family, caresses, kisses… everything was present before you. You would give anything for those moments to be infinite.

“I want this,” Vision whispered with her eyes closed. “With you.”

“So do I,” you admitted.

You closed the distance between your faces and entered into a tender, deep kiss. I didn’t know anything that amplified your senses and sensations like that kind of physical contact with him.

No matter how many words came out of your mouths, dreaming of a future together, deep down you knew it would not be possible, at least not for the time being. You made your promises to different groups, you had an opposing future and deep down Vision knew it too. Even so it was the only thing you could afford, to dream and dream about what your life would be like if you were together, if you ran away, but that was the last thing you wanted, you didn’t want to run away anymore, you didn’t want to hide, you didn’t want a life like that. You wanted to spend your days with him, but as a family. 


End file.
